


crossfire

by valkyrxe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Choking, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mentions of drugs, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrxe/pseuds/valkyrxe
Summary: Aiming at each other, I'm only filled with thoughts that leave me breathless.





	crossfire

His lips felt hot against your neck, which was now covered in little purple bruises. His grip on your thigh was tight enough to support your lifted leg, and a moan escaped from your lips as he bit the skin joining your neck and collarbone.

He kisses you fervently, trailing the column of your thorax, your jaw, and your lips. You could still taste the vodka from his sloppy kiss, but you don’t mind, you know he could taste the whiskey from yours anyway.

You felt a tug on your other leg, and without breaking the kiss, you jumped, then caught by his capable arms. Your legs now wrapped around his figure, and you could feel the bulge against your clothed sex when he led you to the bed.

His lips parted with yours as he sat up, pulling his black shirt over his head which revealed his toned chest and abs, a low chuckle playing on his lips when he saw your eyes darkened and your lower lip between your teeth.

“You want this so bad, huh?”

He sounded cocky, but you know he was right. You nodded as a silent reply while your hands' fumble to unbutton your button-down shirt, revealing the lacy lingerie that covered your breast.

He smiled, the pink gums showing as you strip naked under his gaze. Growing impatient, he lowered his head down to your chest, pulling down the fabric covering your breast, kissing the flesh beside your left nipple as a tease. The other was not gone unnoticed as his hand kneaded over it, switching between pinches and flicks which caused your back to arch against his head.

Your hands ran through his ebony tresses, moans coming from your lips as he continued to put his attention to your breast. As the fabric goes back in its place, he groaned, slipping his hand to your back to unclasp its hook and when done, he pulled the bra away from your chest while his lips go back to your already swollen lips.

You held his cheeks between the kiss, groaning as he slipped his tongue past your lips. Two can play the game, you thought, as you played along, trying to knot ties with his tongue as well. Your arms lowered to his shoulders, to his broad chest, trailing your fingers with kitten touches along with his nipple.

He moaned, pulling away from the kiss as you continued to play with his nipple. You chuckled and licked your lips, noticing how good he must have felt, but he grabbed both your wrist with one hand and put your arms above your head.

“No, baby girl, not like that.”

A smirk was playing on your lips, you like how he was getting defiant against your control. When you two hit off, you noticed the dominating aura he emitted, and that’s exactly what you’re looking forward to playing with tonight.

“Someone’s not liking being under control, hmm?”

With eyebrows furrowed, instead of replying to your taunt, he attacked your neck once again, adding red marks on the previous ones with kitten bites.

You wanted to touch him again but the grip on your wrist was tight, and you never thought that he would garner such strength when his arms deemed skinny with your preference. Closing your eyes and be reeled into the ecstasy of his lips could only be your response.

He freed your wrists once he went down on you, hot breath hovering from your shoulder to your right nipple as teasing. You didn’t want it any further as your hands reached for his head to push him down to your skin. He complied, leaving fervid kisses from underneath your boobs down to your stomach.

He stopped once his lips landed on the skin below your navel. You grunted, disappointment painting your features, and when you lifted your head, you were greeted with a smirk.

“Oh come on,” you whined, but you noticed his fingers fumbling with the hem of your maxi skirt that was now lifted up to your knees.

“Do you want me to continue baby?” He chuckled, looking at you with lust-hooded eyes.

Replying with a cocky answer would be too risky, so you nodded, trying to play sub to satisfy your needs.

“Yes, I want you to continue, please,” you replied, mocking innocence with the tone of your voice. Your legs spread open for him, letting the fabric of your skirt pool around your waist.

“Continue what baby? What do you want me to do?” He lowered his head down to your inner thigh, placing small bites but leaving it with soft kisses to relieve the pain. You feel his hot breath ghosting over your clothed sex to which you grew more frustrated.

“Play my pussy, sir,” you whined, hands going down in between your legs. You thought maybe adding the title will satisfy him, and it did. He grunted, taking your hands away and placing it on your sides. His middle finger pressed against the center of your clothed heat and felt its moisture to which he chuckled.

“Already this wet huh? What a slut,” He hummed, putting more pressure to his pressed finger. “How badly do you want me, babe?”

“So badly, sir, so badly,” you whined, hips grinding against his finger. You heard another hum coming from him, and you felt the cool air brush your exposed pussy when he pulled your panties up to your knees and legs, now together on the floor with your bra.

His head lowered between your thighs, his thumb grazing over your clit and pressing it which you gasped. It has been months since you last had sex due to your previous mission, so it was no surprise that a single pressured touch would make you sensitive enough.

You just wanted this for tonight before you go out of the country again before your next mission. You don’t call yourself a whore, you have a professional job, but you’re still a human who craves for sex and fun at times.

He continued pressing your clit, moving it along with his thumb in circles, and you felt two fingers slipped inside you which caused you to gasp and slightly arch your back. His fingers remained inside of you while the hand that was rubbing your clit held your hips in place.

“You’re so wet that your pussy could already suck for two fingers,” he hummed, feeling the vibrations against your pussy. You felt his tongue licked your clit while his fingers started moving on a languid pace.

“Faster,” you breathed out, trying to grind to add more pressure even your restricted hips from his hold. “Go faster, please.”

Even though you couldn’t see it, he grinned smugly, complying to your needy request. His fingers moved with faster strokes along with his tongue flicking your clit with almost the same pace. You can feel your orgasm building up and your moans sounded louder.

“I’m going to cum,” your hands flew through his hair again, pulling its tresses in eager anticipation. “Fuck, Charlie, please!”

Your orgasm came, head going back in pleasure. You felt his fingers coming out of you, and when you lifted your head, the sight of Charlie licking your juices off his fingers greeted you.

God, it was the sexiest sight you’ve ever seen.

Hurriedly, you sat back up, completely undressing in front of him as you tugged both your button down and skirt away. Your arms reached to his chest before snaking them around his neck, inching your faces closer and giving in to his kissable lips.

You guided him so that his back lay flat against the headboard, and when you got him to the position you wanted, without further actions, you lowered your head down to his crotch, palming his clothed erection.

He smugly grinned with your action, silent permission to unbuckle his belt and tug the zipper of his denim off. Hands running through your hair, he was growing more and more impatient as you teasingly trail your fingers against his bulge.

“Stop the teasing, just suck me off,” he grunted, pulling your hair a bit roughly in frustration.

“Impatient, are we?” You chuckled, freeing his already hard cock from his boxers. Pre-cum was already on his tip and you licked them clean, thumb running circles on his head.

You stroked his shaft in a languid pace, adjusting the pressure to which you felt he deemed good. He moaned when you found the right hold and pace, and you continued to stroke his shaft in this manner.

You took his length into your mouth slowly, not going all the way through. You don’t want to choke on his cock yet, even with how impatient he is growing with how he tries to control your head.

As you were starting to adjust to his size, his phone rang. You were about to pull out but his hand pushed your head down further, the sudden movement making the tip of his cock poke your throat to which you gag.

“I’ll be answering this baby, but you keep on sucking,” he said in a commanding tone. He gave you no moment to protest as his phone was already pressed on his ear.  
You continued taking him with your mouth, a little disturbed with his phone call. He was breathing heavily as he answered the call but seemed to be unfazed by it. You bobbed your head faster in hopes to have him distracted, and he bit his lip, trying to contain his moan.

He pulled your hair, causing you to pull away from his cock.

“Yeah, I’ll come. I’ll just finish this,” he replied to the other line in between heavy breaths. He pressed the end button and clicked his tongue, frustration apparent on his features.

“Something came up?”

He nodded his head, running a hand through his hair. “Work came up, and this was supposed to be a vacation leave for me.”

“Work…in the middle of the night? Aren’t office hours over?”

He shrugged. “Business never sleeps, honey. It’s one of the consequences of being high up.”

He looked at you with disappointed eyes, sighing before getting his slowly limping cock back into his boxers and zipping up.

“You’re leaving already?” You asked, your tone laced with both confusion and anger. It didn’t take you a moment to pick up your thrown lingerie and clothes on the floor and put them back on. “I didn’t even let you cum.”

He was already dressed back onto the black shirt he was wearing earlier, and his reply was you being pulled into his chest, gently cupping your jaw to plant a deep kiss on your lips.

“We can continue this next time, baby girl.”

* * *

Dragging yourself to work seemed to be the heaviest thing ever, both figuratively and literally. It seemed like your entire body wanted to be stuck on the fluffy covers of your bed – but the continuous ringing of your phone made you stood up, forcing yourself to get back to the quarters.

You only answered the endless call of your boss when you were on your car, driving away from home to your workplace. You pressed the answer button on your phone, and the first thing you heard on your Bluetooth earphone from the other line was a grunt.

“About time you answered,” disappointed was noticeable with his tone, but it was nothing new to you. “I was calling you last night to inform you of your next mission, but you can’t be reached.”

“Last time I checked, I was on vacation leave, Sir,” you tried to sound apathetic, emphasizing on the words vacation leave, but you knew how sarcastic it sounded. You were grateful that your boss was quite fond of you – most of your remarkable performance on the field. That’s why no matter how many times you answer with dripping sarcasm, he can’t let you go.

But he didn’t let you get away with it either.

Most of the most difficult missions were assigned to you – on top of that, you do them solo. Not that you were worried about anything, you were trained meticulously for years, and the level of your skill made you one of the most dangerous agents to be in an encounter with, but a companion would make these missions a lot easier based on experience.

Of course, your boss wasn’t going to have any of it, so the least punishment was taking you into solo missions.

The heaviest con of which is when you die, you die alone.

“You think I don’t know that?” He replied, tone equally laced with sarcasm as well. “Come straight to my office for a briefing.”

And that, the call went dead.

“I didn’t even have my coffee!” You grunted, tossing the earphone from your ear to the passenger seat next to you in frustration.

* * *

Your quarters looked like a normal corporate, from the outside up till the inside. The receptionist greeted you with a warm smile, well - too bright to your liking though.

“Good morning!” She said cheerfully even though you replied with a sour expression on your face. She seemed to be unbothered – but you think she must be used to it whenever you come back from a break.

“Mr. Choi is waiting for you in his office,” she informed, and you rolled your eyes – as if you didn’t know. You kind of felt sorry for her, she was just doing her job, but the bad vibes brought upon your boss was never going to fade any moment no matter how sorry you are. She led you to the VIP elevator where it would lead you straight to the head office, the figure of her bowing before the doors slide close was the last thing you saw.

Just the second you thought you were going up, the doors opened, with your co-worker Irene stepping in.

When the doors closed, you hear her chuckle.

“So, Miss M.I.A,” she teased. “How was the sweet vacation leave? That was almost a month with – you were gone without any contact from us. Lucky you.”

You glared at her direction, crossing your arms over your chest. “It was a month vacation because the last mission I had – half of my body was almost six feet below the ground. I thought I was going to send in a funeral parlor! A month doesn’t even compare to that! I almost died!” You gritted your teeth in annoyance.

“And I thought death doesn’t scare you?” Her figure leaned on one side of the elevator wall, crossing her arms over her chest as well with an amused smile playing on her lips.

“It doesn’t!” You replied - voice raised which you found annoying. “But you know what’s more frustrating?”

“What?”

You sighed defeatedly, leaning on the elevator wall as well, facing Irene. “I didn’t even get dicked down.”

Irene looked at you incredulously for a moment before bursting into laughter, tears dwelling on the side of her eyes. She knew that on every vacation you had, it was on your agenda to get someone to play with you for the time being, and then leave them as nothing happened.

“Really? No lies there?” She wiped the side of her eyes, laughter dying down, but the amused smile was still on her lips.

“None. I just got him for a night and we just made out. A night. In the middle of sucking him off, he received a call, ya-da-ya-da, to cut the story short,” You paused, allowing yourself to breathe. “He left me. That’s it.”

“Damn, and here I thought you’re the queen of ghosting!” She laughed and you slapped her shoulder to which she feigned hurt.

The elevator doors slide open, and you immediately walked out with annoyance, leaving a giggling Irene behind you while she calls your name to wait up for her.

* * *

“This here,” Mr. Choi waved a folder in front of you before tossing it on the desk. “Is your new baby.”

You rolled your eyes at his weak attempt to lighten your foul mood, nevertheless, you took the folder and flipped it open, scoffing when the cover page greeted you – printed on it were the logo of your agency and a classified stamp in capital letters.

“What a waste of paper,” you muttered and of course, your observant boss noticed. He has an eyebrow raised with his arms crossed. 

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” clicking your tongue, you resumed flipping the cover page over, and the usual bio of your next target was printed, along with a photo attached with a paper clip alongside.

“Holy shit,” you cursed – a bit too loud for your boss’s liking. You paid no mind though, your boss’s reaction to your cursing was not the priority right now.

The photo was snapped as the man was facing sideways, clad in a long black trench coat, the checkered, brown button-down shirt peeking underneath. His hair was kept down but was parted near the middle, and though his eyes were covered with shades, the face was all too familiar with you.

“Charlie?”

His name left your lips like a poison – the man who left you that night was your next target? He never had the looks for it, and additionally, you thought that he was just some sort of young businessman to fool around, all like the previous ones you had played with.

“Charlie?” Mr. Choi’s voice interrupted your thoughts, now sitting on his executive leather chair with an elbow propped on his desk. “His name is Kim Doyoung – one of the infamous NCT’s top informant and supplier.” 

“NCT? That drugs and gun dealer group? I thought the government was taking care of them,” one of your eyebrows raised as you leaned your back to the chair while crossing your legs. “I thought they don’t want our hands on that group.”

“I guess they realized that sometimes, they need some help, perhaps?” It seemed like he was mocking you with his tone which you found annoying. You dismissed it quickly because your thoughts were going back to Doyoung, or Charlie, whatever his real name is.

“Anyway, I don’t know how this man became familiar with you,” he continued. “But no blood shedding this time. They just want us to gather information. Then that’s it – another month vacation for your royal ass.”

“Information? That’s it?” 

Your boss hummed in reply.

Surprisingly, this was a mission different from all your previous ones. Most of them involved getting someone’s life away from them, and you didn’t really like it at first, but now you’re used to it. The dirt and blood on your hands always haunted you on those missions, so maybe, this will be refreshing for you. It would be nice to take a break from it somehow.

You hummed, closing the file over before uncrossing your legs and sat properly, back flat on the chair’s rest. 

“We were informed that Kim Doyoung will fly off to Balesin Island in the Philippines this Friday night. The other agents that were assigned to the different targets with members from the NCT were told that they had a flight there too, and some of them are already there. We believe that a gathering will be there, so I expect you to come back with anything.”

He held out a manila envelope to your direction and you reached for it. When opened, it contained multiple fake IDs in it – printed is the alias you’re going with for the mission.

_Park Hyun-Gi._

You went over the files, and it states in your birth certificate that Park Hyun-Gi was born in San Diego, California from a mother of American descent and a father from South Korea. 

“I guess it’s storytime,” Mr. Choi chuckled, your ears were on his as he was going to explain the details of your persona on this mission all while your eyes still trained on the documents on your lap. Storytime is also a serious time.

“Park Hyun-Gi’s father was a former South Korean Military General who went to the USA and is now involved in gun-dealing as well, and little Hyun-Gi here decided to help his father on the shipment of these guns from the states to Seoul – well, by illegal means as the usual.”

You nodded and lifted your gaze over to your superior, putting the fake story of your persona in pieces.

“So, you want me to talk to Doyoung into helping Hyun-Gi’s father in that shipment, then gain his trust of some sort to get information?”

“Bingo!” A hearty laugh escaped from his lips. “This is why you’re the top agent around!”

You stood up, a small smile gracing your lips as you collected the files and put them all together inside the manila envelope, including your target’s bio. 

_I don’t think Hyun-Gi’s going to need some history, unfortunate that we already met._

“A little reminder though,” he stood up as well, walking past his desk, his hands inside his pants’ pockets. “NCT’s known for being slippery, so it’s not going to be that easy.”

“Got it,” you replied, turning to your heel to leave his office.

* * *

The flight to Balesin was not that excruciating, a private jet from sent by your company accompanied you to get to the island. As always, they took care of everything – you learned that no one can simply enter the island without membership, it was a luxury island exclusive for those who can pay. 

You were carrying the essentials – clothes, accessories, and weapons, of course. Your signature tiny knife was strapped on your thigh, covered by your long summer dress. This knife had been your companion in missions, and he came in handy a lot of times. 

When you thought spotting your target was easy, you were so wrong. You thought since you almost had the same flight time with Doyoung, you’d meet him in the hotel lobby as you checked in, but alas, you were the only one greeted by the receptionist.

She gave the keycard to your villa and called a bell boy to assist you in carrying your luggage. Once you got inside your villa, you unpacked the necessary, even though this would be a perfect vacation spot, you’re still on a mission. Having fewer things unpacked would lead to a smooth escape – all known from experience. 

Taking your time to rest from the flight would take so much of your time, and you always wanted to finish a mission as fast as possible. When done with the preparations, from your physical appearance up to the things you’re carrying, you went out – heading straight to the most plausible area where you can spot Doyoung.

The Bali village, where a Korean restaurant is situated.

It’s something close to home, but the chances of him being not there are still on fifty percent. 

But of course, your sharp intellectual skills didn’t disappoint, you found him there at there – but when you thought that he was going to have company, he was alone, sitting on one of the stools of the restaurant bar. 

You stride over to him, a convincing smile gracing your lips. You sat on the stool next to him as you order the lightest drink on the menu – figuring that sparking a conversation first would make him suspicious. 

_You let the prey come to you._

The bartender served your drink and smiled sweetly to thank him. Acting casual is the best choice of movement, but when your stomach growled – reminding you that you haven’t had dinner, it was a plain giveaway of embarrassment to him.

“Cocktails before an actual meal, huh?”

You felt your cheek heat up, trying not to look at his direction. He sounded cocky, like your last meeting, and before you wanted to ride those thighs so bad, but now, he’s a piece of information entrapped in a human body.

Subtly, he looked at your ashamed figure. A hearty chuckle came from his chest, and as you recovered from the display of embarrassment your stomach showed earlier, sharp, brown eyes met yours, accompanied with the signature gummy smile of his.

“Thought I’d never see you again, sweetheart,” he teased.

“You too,” you tried to reply nonchalantly.

“But you know,” he started, the ice cubes hitting against the glass of his drink were making clinking sounds. “Of all the places that we could possibly meet, we met here, in an exclusive island, far away from Seoul.”

Doyoung never took his gaze away from you, a knowing grin etched on his lips.

Your heart raced, and for the first time ever since you started working as a field agent, you felt nervous – more than what you felt on your first solo mission. His eyes were boring into your physique, and it seemed like they were watching your every move. It made you squirm – but you’ll never going to back out just yet.

“What are you trying to say?” lacing your voice with innocence seemed to be a plan, but the grin was still etched on his thin lips.

He never replied, but he tore his gaze away from you and continued to swirl the contents of his almost empty alcohol glass.

To Doyoung, the silence was comfortable, but to you, it was constraining. It was as if the air between you was gone and the presence of the bartender wasn’t existing anymore. Never had your targets made you feel like this-this was the first time. But that doesn’t mean you’re going to drop it anytime.

Emptying the contents of your margarita and standing up, you placed a tip on the bar for the bartender. If tonight wasn’t going to go well for you, and if the plan of getting close to Doyoung was going to be spoiled because of you squirming under his gaze – then you’ll need to devise a new plan soon.

You expected him to say anything, but as you turned your heel to leave, the last sound you’ve heard was the jazz music playing in the background.

* * *

So, as you’ve thought, getting closer to Doyoung and acting like Hyun-Gi won’t work – in addition to that, you’ve never seen him alone again. He was always within a group, and you figured that was some of the members of NCT.

Instead, you lay low, trying your best to not bump onto him to make him more suspicious of you. Getting information from around was your way to complete your mission, but you knew it wasn’t enough. Asking random strangers, trying to know where he is at this huge island from the staffs, stalking him like a private investigator – that was all you could do.

What you’ve got is amateur’s work – not some work of a veteran like you, and it’s making you frustrated.

What’s more frustrating was when you try to follow him, he always gazes at your direction even though in hiding, along with a knowing grin etched on his lips.  
You had to do something soon – Doyoung’s flight to Seoul was going to be in 2 days, and with the information you had, you already hear your boss’s scolding in your head.

* * *

He had found you one night on the same bar and restaurant where you met him on Friday night when he came. Head lowered and fingers running through your hair, anyone could tell that something was wrong. A smile tugged at his lips, observing your distraught figure at a distance while he had his dessert from his 5-course dinner.

Doyoung had always remembered the night you shared together. He had been with countless women, snaking their arms around his neck while grinding themselves on his lap to get his attention – which he gave them, more of giving themselves their fun instead of his. It was a nice, little distraction though.

But when he saw you on that club at Seoul that night, your dress of choice too peculiar for the surroundings, a maxi skirt and a button-down in a nightclub, with all the others either almost to the point of showing their nipples out, he knew that you were different.

When he asked you to make out, which he hadn’t done in ages, you agreed almost in a snap – which he never expected.

He expected you to reject him – but like the wind, you were being wild and free.

Growing up, Doyoung had always been calculated. The saying “Expect the unexpected” was never written in his book. But when he spent that night with you, although short, Doyoung wondered if unexpected was your middle name.

Even when he left you that night, he couldn’t stop thinking about you ever since. Being an expert informant, getting to know you were was a piece of cake. He knew every crook and canny to who were you were, from the simplest one like your birthplace to the most complicated, as your choice of lingerie.

Of course, the top secret which you possess – which was your job – Doyoung knew about it as well.

He kept silent about it though. He didn’t make any move on it – the bits of information he knew about it was enough to keep him entertained. He wasn’t going to stalk you – but when he found out that you were a secret agent, being a highly-skilled one at that, and when you tried to hook him up that night, he found his source of entertainment.

The last information he received about you was the information regarding your mission – the mission of you getting information on him through going with an alias of a woman named Park Hyun-Gi.

He was delighted, to say the least when he should have been wary about you - but playing with your games was fun.

So he played along.

_He lets the prey come to him._

But when you sat next to him that Friday night, he can’t keep up the act. The urge not to laugh was getting onto him as you bat your eyelashes to look up to him innocently, you almost look pathetic acting like you weren’t his business at all.

He called for the waitress and whispered something to her – to which she nodded and smiled. At the same time, he billed out, leaving in seconds once he paid as if he saw no one special.

* * *

A note was slipped by your side, making your head raise up. A waitress smiled at you when she offered the small paper to you, but you gave her an incredulous look in reply.

“Someone wanted to give this to you,” she said, the confusion on your face was enough for her to answer your unsaid question. Once the note was in your hand, she left but not before bowing to you.

You flipped the paper open, and it reads:

_Costa de Sol. Villa #5. I’ll be waiting. Kdy_

* * *

The staff assisted you to get to the villa, and when you arrived, no time was wasted as you immediately dropped off the cart. You paced in long strides, feeling the weight of your handgun that was strapped on your thighs in every step.

If this was needed to extract information from Kim Doyoung, then you’d do it, even if Mr. Choi was against using weapons in this mission.

As the door opened, Doyoung was playing a game of pool by himself, but the handgun resting on one corner of the pool was not gone unnoticed by you.  
You walked towards the pool table opposite his side.

“Hyun-Gi, you finally came,” there was a teasing tone laced in his voice, briefly glancing at you before turning his attention to the yellow ball on the pool. He bent down and swung his arm while the other supported his cue. When he swung, the yellow ball caromed through the two red ones.

10 points.

A satisfied smirk was playing on his lips. He looks so unbothered, yet here you were, not amused in the slightest.

You pulled the gun from your thigh strap and pointed it at him – and he answered with the same gesture as well. You were in the same position as him - the muzzles of your handguns pointing at each other’s head – the only difference was that he looked like he was having fun with the gummy smile adorning his lips, a cue on his hand as it stands, yet yours was but a frown with both of your hands on the grip.

_A **crossfire**._

“Park Hyun-Gi, huh,” he mocked, and seeing your eyes widen was enough for him to continue his game. “But you won’t need that, you already knew me, sweetie.”

This time, you tried to mirror his amused expression. Letting your guard down could also mean letting your life away in his hands.

“Believe me, I almost rolled my eyes at that,” you scoffed. “But I don’t have time to play your game, Kim Doyoung. I know you knew me already and what I came here for.”

“I do. That’s why,” he said, lowering his gun down slowly but his gaze never left yours. He also let the pool cue leaned on the wall, all while your hands follow the trajectory of his movements.

“I’ll be cooperating, but you had to lower that gun.”

You raised your eyebrows at him, then you shook your head. “Not at any moment.”

“Your boss doesn’t want this to get dirty, right?” he said knowingly. “Even the government – who your agency got this mission from, want me alive, don’t they?”

You admit he was right. Questions were filling your thoughts as to how he knew, but it wasn’t the time for queries.

“I don’t trust you,” you seethed.

“You didn’t seem like to when you wanted to suck my cock last time,” he chuckled darkly, slowly taking strides as he went to your side of the table. You didn’t budge, the gun still pointing at his direction. He kept walking to you until the muzzle of your gun was directly touching his chest.

To be honest, you did enjoy the make-out session last time, and if in a parallel world, you’d just want to get on your knees and suck him off and give into the pleasure you wanted to feel – the pleasure you didn’t get last time.

“NCT’s here to talk about getting a deal with one of the Chinese groups. Originally, they are based in Shanghai, but they currently have their operations here in the Philippines,” he started, interrupting your thoughts. “Only a few of us are here, but I think you noticed that already.”

You were silent, a cue for him to continue, but he only chuckled.

“If you want more, you gotta put the gun down.”

Only stupid people would be fooled by that. The grip of your hand to your gun tightened, and as you were about to open your mouth, Doyoung grabbed the barrel and pulled it away from you swiftly, tossing it on the polished, wooden floor – giving you no time to react as you were pulled into his chest in a tight embrace.

“Let me go, you motherf—”

His lips descended upon yours, silencing your restraints.

If you didn’t want any of this, you could have pulled away, but no, the way your lips danced with his is a clear indication that you liked it as well.

When your hands grabbed the fabric of his shirt, you felt his lips tugged into a smirk – a baritone chuckle from his as he continued the fervent kiss. You bit his lower lip and he groaned, allowing your tongue to knot with his.

His arms lowered down your waist, the weight of his body pushing down on yours causing you to step back until you hit the edge of the pool table. He pulled away from your lips and you whined at the lost of contact but moaned when he started peppering your neck with kitten bites. Surreal as it sounds, it was a déjà vu of that night, and you wanted nothing more but to finish what you’ve started with Doyoung.

His hands cupped your ass, lifting them lightly, signaling for you to jump on the pool table. You did, pulling his hair back to your face, missing his swollen lips on yours. Your hands laid softly on his chest, allowing a tease, before continuing to go lower. A bulge was already formed on his crotch and when you palmed and rubbed circles over it in a light pressure, he groaned, pulling away and rested his forehead against yours.

“Oh, baby,” he moaned. “Let’s continue what we haven’t finished last time.”

With one kiss before getting your knees on the floor, you hurriedly unbuckled Doyoung’s belt, then dragged the layers of his clothing down to the floor, his hard length sprung directly to your face.

You spit on your hand before taking his erection, giving it light strokes as you look up to him with batted eyelashes. Doyoung’s lips were slightly agape as you continued pumping his length up and down, adding pressure to each stroke. Your thumb stroked over his tip before dragging your tongue from the bottom to the top.

Doyoung was getting impatient, so he raked his fingers with your tresses, making a shift ponytail as he breathed heavily. With his hands guiding your head, you took him into your mouth slowly, bobbing your head up and down in a languishing manner, taking the length you could.

Through hooded eyes, you see him bit his lip, trying to suppress the moans. You wanted to hear him moan – wanting the satisfaction that you’re making him feel good, so you sucked harder, the strokes of your hand getting faster. The sudden actions made Doyoung moan loudly, anyone near your villa would be able to hear that, but that doesn’t concern you.

He looked down on you and licked his lower lip, a feral gaze coming from his features.

“I’m the one in control here, babe,” he reminded you, and suddenly, he jerked his hips, making you gag around his cock. Relentlessly, he continued the motions, alongside pushing your head towards his erection. You made gagging sounds and tears were coming out of your eyes, but Doyoung continued his ministrations until he’s coming, feeling his seed spurting on the back of your throat.

When you pulled away, you coughed, a mixture of spit and his juices dripping down your lips.

“Atta girl,” he chuckled, taking off the remaining of his clothes.

It was minutes that took you to recover, but you needed more of this man – making you imitate his actions as your sundress sprawled out on the floor.

* * *

“Oh, fuck yes, Doyoung, yes!”

Doyoung’s grip on your waist was leaving hot red marks as he pounded into you, the sound of skin slapping, and both your moans were resonating through your villa. He had you bent over the pool table – one elbow propped on the surface while your other hand was behind your back, his hand gripping your arms tightly.

He leaned over, feeling his hot breath against the lobe of your ear he continued to fuck you relentlessly. The arm he was gripping was released and his hands wandered to cup your bouncing boobs, kneading them in almost the same motion then pinching the nipple of one.

“Ah, fuck, Doyoung!” you moaned, and for tonight it was as if the only word on your vocabulary was his name.

“You like this, huh, you little slut?” he whispered before nibbling the lobe of your ear. The low vibrato of his voice made you shudder, causing your walls to tighten around his cock. He moaned when he felt you clench – chuckling at the realization. “You like being called a slut?”

“O-Only by you,” you manage to stutter in between breaths. You felt his cock went harder inside of you, making you gasp – but his pace started to go slower, just as you were about to reach your orgasm. “A-Ah, Doyoung, please!”

He hummed, but he doesn’t go faster. The languid pace was torturing for you, so you started to move your hips, trying to build up your orgasm again – and he snickered.

“Look how need me so much, you slut,” raking his hand through your hair. “Do you want me to continue? Do you want me to let you cum?”

“Yes, Doyoung please,” you whined, letting your hips move against him still, urging him to move once more.

“Since you asked nicely,” your hair was pulled into a makeshift ponytail by his hands, then he leaned back, pounding into you again with a faster pace. His grip on your hair was making your head tilt back, elbows propping on the pool table surface for support.

Not long enough, you feel your orgasm coming, covering his cock with your juices inside you. Your head already hung low, and you felt your knees wobble as you came, but Doyoung wasn’t finished yet. He continued until he caught up to his own, mouth agape as he filled you with his seed.

Aside from the noise coming from the ceiling fan, your heavy breathing was breaking the silence of the room. Doyoung leaned onto your figure, cock still inside you, his chest pressing against your bare back as he placed kisses on your head. Thankfully, his arms were wrapped around your torso for support – if not you were pretty sure you’re going to drop your knees on the floor.

“Did you like that?” He asked in between breaths and kisses, thumb slowly and gently caressing the skin of your upper arm.

“I did,” you cooed, slowly turning around to face him, your back now leaned against the pool table. You kissed his nose, just right above the gummy smile that was forming on his lips.

“Really?” With the giddy tone on his voice, you know he was teasing. A nod was your reply, along with a tired smile ghosting your lips.

“I could give that to you for the rest of your life if you join us, sweetheart.”

* * *

File #022519

Re: Agent #10296 MISSING IN ACTION

**Agent #10296**

Real name: (Y/N) (L/N)  
Missing in Action  
Last seen Incheon Airport, Seoul, South Korea  
Last mission assigned: Getting information on NCT member, Kim Doyoung.

If seen, please contact the agency immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> solely inspired by EXO's love shot and...Doyoung's tiddies.
> 
> tumblr: icedcappujaeno


End file.
